Un especial Dimensional (Retrasado) de año nuevo
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Especial de Año nuevo, dedicado a todos los que me siguen y los que sigo :D (REEDITADO)
1. CC1: Un especial Dimensional (Retrasado)

**Un especial Dimensional (Retrasado) de año nuevo**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

Canto

Basado en los personajes de varios autores. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia y los personajes de **Dimentor, Multiverso,** **Body Master, Arturo Molina, Miko, Judie, Isusch y Kevin** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Nuestro especial comienza con un gran escenario adornado para recibir el 2016, velas, árboles navideños, una gran mesa llena de platos para todos los invitados, consolas de videojuegos de todas las marcas y generaciones, pantallas planas y chimeneas, entonces Ultimate, llega acompañando por sus 4 OC's principales cargando algo grande y pesado

-Así, un poco más a la derecha, solo sigan mis pasos... Listo-Dice el autor mientras ponen el objeto junto a una de las pantallas-Bien, el karaoke está listo-Dice poniendo en visto... Digo, poniendo una palomita en una lista en la parte donde estaba el karaoke.

-¿Y para que tantas mesas y platos?-Quiso saber Dimentor, el OC principal de Ultimate Dimentor.

-Voy a ofrecerles a todos mis seguidores y a todos los escritores que sigo la mayor fiesta de año nuevo de la vida.

-¿Y cómo piensas traer a todos aquí?-Pregunto Arturo Molina.

-Fácil, los secuestrare a todos-Dijo como si nada mientras un sonido de disco rayado sonaba.

-Pero Lord Ultimate... Eso es ilegal...-Dijo Multiverso.

-Bueno, uno siempre tiene una primera vez para todo-Dijo como si nada de nuevo.

-¿Y no crees que ellos preferirán estar con sus familias antes que estar con un autor del que desconocen su nombre?-Soltó Body Master.

-Bueno, podemos aprovechar la oportunidad para conocernos, además también secuestrare a sus familias, digo, entre más mejor, no.

-¿Y cómo los secuestraras?-Pregunto el guardia castaño.

-Fácil, los Dimentors de Oro, los localizare y los traeré a todos aquí...

-Pero no todos les has dado un Dimentor de Oro... Aun…-Soltó el loco que quiere acabar con la existencia entera.

-Por eso traje estos que buscaran a los que nos falten-Dijo sacando cientos de estatuillas.

-Vaya-Dijo el héroe espacio-temporal-Se ve que no escatimaste en gastos.

-Todo sea por mis fans e ídolos de Fanfiction-Digo el escritor-Multiverso, presiona el botón azul del panel de control.

El OC se acerca a dicho panel y presiona el botón.

 _Secuencia de pirotecnia iniciada._

-¡¿Qué?! Multiverso ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Presione el botón azul...

-¡Ese es el azul marino! ¡Azul! ¡Dije Azul!... ¡RÁPIDO ABRE LA ESCOTILLAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!-Entonces una gran serie de fuegos artificiales explotaron en medio del escenario golpeando a los 5 ahí presente y quemando todo a su paso.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!-Gritaban todos al verse alcanzados por uno que otro fuego artificial.

Un rato después el techo colapso y el escenario quedo enterrado en los escombros.

-Mi... Mi... Fiesta...-Dijo atónito el autor dejándose caer de rodillas, entonces los OC's se empezaron a alejar caminando de puntitas-¡Ustedes!-Los 4 se tensaron al oír la voz de su creador-¡¿QUE TIENEN QUE DECIR EN SU DEFENSA?!

-¡Él lo hizo!-Dijeron los 3 señalando a su hermano OC.

-Si...-Empezó el autor-Al igual que ustedes tres en mi fiesta de Navidad.

 **Flashback**

El mismo escenario se veía, pero con adornos más alusivos a la navidad, los OC's llenaban el árbol con velas encendidas.

-Recuerden tener cuidado, quiero un look clásico en ese árbol-Dijo el escritor mientras calibraba el juego de luces con una laptop.

-Sí, milord-Dijeron los 4 siguiendo la tarea de poner velas en el árbol.

- _Psst, Psst_ -Hacia Body Master buscando la atención de Dimentor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oye, Arti está teniendo más fama que nosotros.

-Sí, ¿Y?

-¿Como que "Y"? Él es Ultimate Dimentor, no Ultimate Arturo, pero en unas cuantas semanas ya tenía casi tantos capítulos como en tu historia, los cuales tomaron meses en escribirse, ¿Te parece lógico eso?

-No, ¿Pero que podríamos hacer?

-Mira.

Entonces los dos se disfrazan de animatrónicos y se lanzan sobre Arturo para asustarlo un poco, pero Arti tenía una vela en las manos y con el susto la flama paso muy cerca de una rama y el árbol se incendió y después de eso todo el lugar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Jijiji-Rieron nerviosos los 3.

Entonces el autor empezó llorar amargamente en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Grito empezando a golpear el suelo-Yo solo quiero pagarles por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows y geniales fics que han hecho.

-Ultimate...-Dijeron los 4 al unísono.

-¡No digan nada!

Entonces los 4 abrazaron a su creador.

-Ultimate...-Empezó Dimentor.

-No necesitas de una gran fiesta para demostrar tu gratitud-Continuo Body Master.

-Puedes agradecerles por todo este año, que ha sido tu primer año en Fanfiction, sin necesidad de gastar excesivamente-Prosiguió Multiverso.

-Sí, puedes agradecerles con lo que sea, incluso con unas cuantas palabras, siempre y cuando lo que sea que vayas a dar venga de aquí-Concluyo Arturo sonriéndole a su creador mientras ponía su mano en el corazón de Ultimate.

-Chicos... Gracias...

-No nos agradezcas Ultimate, después de todo aunque los cuatro nos basamos en distintas fases de tu personalidad, nos volviste tus voces de la razón y de autocrítica para nivelar tu propia locura-Dijo Dimentor a su versión suprema.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer-Dijo Ultimate secándose las lágrimas ya estando más animado-Vamos a limpiar este cuchitril y preparemos todo para mis mensajes de año nuevo.

Y los días pasaron, Ultimate y sus OC's trabajaron arduamente hasta tener listo el escenario para que el autor mandara sus saludos de año nuevo.

Lamentablemente, con las fiestas y el regreso a la universidad de parte del autor, la limpieza tardo más de lo planeado, pero finalmente el escenario estaba listo.

-Hmmm... Chicos-Dijo el autor nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el OC que le daba nombre.

-Como que ya no estoy tan seguro de esto...

-¡¿Que?!-Gritaron los 4 al unísono.

-Es que... Es que... Y si hago el ridículo...

-Ultimate...-Dijo Arturo dándole palmadas en la espalda a su creador-Descuida, todo saldrá bien, solo ve por ellos tigre...

-Bien-Dijo el escritor, entonces se puso en medio del escenario mientras sus OC's controlaban las cámaras-Eh, hola a todos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, de seguro me recordaran por ser el loco fan del Yuri que medio le está medio agarrando el gusto al Yaoi por el Toy Mariolden o por ser el stalker que no deja de poner comentarios en cada una de sus historias o el que simplemente maltrata a sus propios OC's haciendo que les exploten bombas en la cara o haciendo que las versiones que uso sean mucho más débiles que sus contrapartes en otros fics de otros autores o simplemente por ser el que tarda demasiado en actualizar, pero hoy yo... Yo...

-¿Que pasa ahora? Ibas tan bien-Dijo Body Master.

-Es que... A pesar de que considero a todos mis amigos y supongo que varios ya me consideran su amigo no puedo evitar sentirme como una pulga hablándole a un montón de gigantes...

-No se denigre así milord-Dijo Multiverso-Solo diga lo que quiere decir, sin rodeos...

-Está bien...-Entonces prosiguió con su discurso-Bien, como decía, soy Ultimate Dimentor, inicie con este nombre tanto en Fanfiction como en YouTube por una razón, la cual revelare en su momento, por mucho tiempo me mantuve en el anonimato, pero ahora los motivos que me hacían no revelar mi nombre civil me parecen una simple paranoia, así que creo que es hora de hablar cara a cara, por este maravilloso primer año-Dijo abriendo su armadura dejando salir a un chico universitario de pelo negro y tez morena clara-Soy Osvaldo Valentín de la Fuente Meneses, tengo 19 años (aunque ya ando cerca de los 20) y este 2015 finalmente me decidí a crearme una cuenta en esta comunidad, lo que es un gran honor y gusto para mí, ya que me ha permitido conocer a maravillosas personas con gustos similares a los míos, con los que puedo bromear y jugar, a los que les puedo decir mis problemas y una que otra perversión sin que me juzguen y aparten, una comunidad sin dudas mucho más cálida que la de YouTube, este es un mensaje para los autores que tengo el honor de seguir y los que me han otorgado el aún más grande honor de seguirme a mí, tal vez aun no sea mi aniversario en Fanfiction, el cual será el 28 de Febrero, pero quería hacer realmente esto, ya que si hay algo que me gustaría hacer para dejar el 2015 en definitiva atrás es agradecerles a los que han hecho que este año hubiera sido sin dudas uno de los mejores de mi vida y me dieran grandes expectativas para el 2016, pero bueno, ya no me alargo más y empecemos con sus mensajes, que es a lo que vinieron. Primero empezare con los que me han otorgado el gran honor de darme un comentario en alguno de mis fics, ya que ellos han sido los que sin dudas me han inspirado, servido de apoyo y por los cuales sigo escribiendo al día de hoy.

 **-Mister Conde De Urano:** Hola mi gran amigo, espero que estés muy bien... que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya amigo, desde el 2014 que empecé a seguir tu fic de Justice Power Society of Avengers (Fic que de paso recomiendo a todos, tanto el original como la edición Súper, al igual que todos sus fics) sentí la gran admiración y respeto que te tengo hasta el día de hoy, tiempo después hice ese primer comentario como Guest y tú lo respondiste y eso fue el detonante de todo esto que hoy en día es mi cuenta, aún recuerdo mi gratitud y emoción cuando dijiste que pondrías a los personajes de Urusei Yatsura en el fic, gratitud por la cual te comentaba cada nuevo capítulo que publicabas, costumbre que mantengo hasta el día de hoy, pasando diariamente por tu cuenta para ver si habías publicado un nuevo capítulo, y es sorprendente que hasta hace poco menos de un año aun me conocías como Tlaxcanonimo, tal vez ya lo he dicho antes, pero si bien tu no fuiste el que me inspiro para escribir en un inicio, fuiste tú el que me motivaste a empezar desde cero la historia de Dimentor, aquí presente, después de perderla por ese incidente con mi celular, sin ti, que fuiste el primero en creer en mí y en mi fic al seguirlo, comentarlo y recomendarlo, enserio que nada de esto hubiera sido posible, así que muchas gracias y te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que inicia, saludos :D

 **-Loser93:** Amigo mío, el gran Winner93, tú fuiste el segundo en llegar a mi fic y eres el segundo que más comentarios me ha dado, cosa que agradezco infinitamente, todos tus fics sin dudas son de los más emocionantes que he leído y te digo algo curioso, vez el fic de Bardock en Karakura Town, pues cuando lo leí, me sorprendió ya que resultaba el remake del fic de Bardock en el pueblo de Karakura, ya que ese fue uno de mis fics favoritos en mis tiempos en que solo leía fics sin ver de qué o de quien, así que sin saberlo te leía antes de conocer tu nickname, jeje, cosas de la vida, y es que Bardock es mi personaje favorito de DBZ, pero bueno, y sobre tus demás fics, todos los que he leído me han encantado (Y de paso los recomiendo) y si se ve tu gran evolución de tus primeros escritos hasta los que publicas hoy, sin dudas eres un gran ejemplo de crecimiento en Fanfiction y sin dudas es un gran honor el que me sigas y leas... Y bueno, se que no te molesto en lo más mínimo, pero quiero volver a disculparme por hacer que Dimentor zombi comiera a Jaccob Cass en mi especial de Halloween, tal vez debí usar a Arturo...

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se escandalizo el uke de los robots.

Pero bueno, saludos y que tengas un gran año amigo :D

 **-Lady Ashura:** La primera Guest que me hizo el honor de comentarme, oh Lady Ashura, tu que me comprendes sobre lo pesado que es llevar una carrera en la universidad, no pierdas la cabeza y esfuérzate en todo lo que te propongas, te deseo lo mejor para este año y ahora no me la pasare en las nubes y te correspondo ese beso que me mandaste, saludos :D-Cabe resaltar que el autor estaba sonrojado por mandar el beso.

 **-Super Kami Guru:** Mi buen amigo, espero que estés muy bien, te deseo un gran año y espero que las participaciones de los personajes de Dragón Ball y Urusei Yatsura, tanto en la historia de Dimentor como en futuros fics que salgan de mi mano :D

 **-Zascalasca:** Hola amigo, espero que te encuentres bien y que disfrutes los capítulos que vendrán de la historia de Dimentor, saludos y que tengas un gran año :D

 **-Shining Phoenix:** Hola amiga, espero que te encuentres bien, y bueno, en estos momentos estaré ocupado con la uni, pero de que termino la historia de Dimentor este año, la termino... O al menos eso espero, saludos :D

 **-aletuki01:** Hola amiga, supongo que tal vez termine abruptamente Preparativos para la Guerra, pero juro que se verá las citas entre Haruka/Sailor Uranus y las chicas (Yuri ligero... 7w7 Oh si...), pero bueno, saludos y te deseo un excelente año :D

 **-Tease The Trebol:** Hola mi buen amigo, espero que tengas un gran año y prometo que para mí aniversario al fin iniciare ese juego que prometí en Sailor y medio (Espero y todos puedan participar), saludos :D

 **-Fan number Uan:** Hola amiga, espero que te encuentres bien en este año que inicia, espero que te encanten los próximos capítulos y fics donde aparezcan los chicos sexys que te gustan, ya te di al Spiderman de Andrew Garfield y al Superman de Henry Cavill, y bueno, a ver de quien más te gustaría que hiciera una aparición, saludos y te deseo un próspero año nuevo :D

 **-El Etereo Lector:** Hola amigo, espero te esté gustando cómo va la historia de Dimentor, en serio me alegra que lo consideres uno de los mejores OC's que hayas visto y prometo esforzarme con todo para que cuando salgan las Sailor Starlights, los Niños Elegidos y los Pokédex Holders (Además de otros héroes), sea algo épico, en la batalla final contra Dimentor... y quien sabe, tal vez en una batalla épica contra una amenaza aun mayor que Dimentor antes de eso... Pero no hare spoiler, saludos y que tengas un excelente año :D

 **-Majin Dododo:** Saludos mi buen Majin, espero que tengas un gran año nuevo y espero que te gusten los combates previos a la gran batalla final con Dimentor... O la otra amenaza... Que tengas un gran año, saludos :D

 **-carlos13:** Hola amigo, espero que te la estés pasando bien y que pases un gran 2016, y prometo que para este año, llegara el remake del capítulo de Mundos Combinados con la combinación de las Sailor Scouts y los Mugiwaras, con Michiru con todo y carne, espero te guste, saludos :D

 **-Guest:** Hola amiga, espero que tengas un gran año y aún no he humillado a Tuxedo Mask, así que supongo que no hay problema, saludos :D

 **-Sir Sombra:** Hola amigo, te deseo un gran año y espero que los próximos capítulos de "El nuevo Guardia" te gusten con las locuras por las que Arti tendrá que pasar en sus noches, saludos :D

 **-Hero Grunt Ruvif:** Hola mi buen Dictador intergaláctico, espero que recibas mucha Zukulencia este año y que te vaya bien con tu fic (El cual recomiendo a un 100%) saludos y zukulencia amigo :D

 **-SweetGirl90:** Dulce-Sama, espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla, soy un gran admirador de ti, de tus fics de FNAF (Los cuales recomiendo muchísimo) y tus increíbles dibujos, espero que tengas un increíble año nuevo 2016 y que puedas deleitarnos a todos tus fans con Yuri, Hetero y Toy Mariolden-Se escucha el sonido de un disco rayado-¿Qué? ¿Acaso uno no tiene derecho a tener una OTP Yaoi?... Pero bueno, volviendo contigo Dulce-sama, te agradezco enormemente el gran honor que me otorgas al seguir y comentar mi fic, digo, eres una de las autoras más grandes en el fandom de FNAF y sigues la historia de este novato que hace una historia harem por no saber con quién emparejar a su propio OC, por lo que espero que el futuro de Arti, así como uno que otro fic que tengo planeado de FNaF, te agraden, uno será de mi OTP (Si, de esa que estás pensando 7w7) y el otro de una Shipp rara de la cual me gustaría oír tu opinión, pero bueno, que tengas un increíble año y tengas total éxito en todo lo que te propongas, saludos :D

 **-james anderson:** Hola James, y bueno, no sé si te gusta mi fic por tu único comentario que me has dado hasta ahora, pero aun así, te deseo un gran año y mucho éxito, saludos :D

Bien, antes de pasar a los mensajes para los usuarios que sigo, quiero dedicarles un pequeño mensaje a los siguientes usuarios:

 **-Kuro Neko9695**

 **-NuevoMundo**

 **-DanitaPony777**

 **-A Frozen Heart Don't Feel**

 **-Metalero Anarkista**

 **-Y a todos los que siguen de forma anónima mis fics**

Hola chicos, les quiero mandar un gran saludo y desear un próspero año nuevo y les agradezco infinitamente el me hayan otorgado el gran honor de estar entre sus favoritos y follows, lo cual me halaga bastante, pásensela genial este año :D

Ahora pasare a los mensajes para los escritores que sigo y admiro, de los cuales recomiendo sus fics en un 100%, si tal vez es poco o nada probable que lean esto pero aun así les dejo este mensaje porque enserio quiero agradecer este gran año.

 **-Agente del Yosh:** Hola señor Agente, pues que le puedo decir, sus fics han sido de mis favoritos desde que leía sin tener cuenta, tal vez no me fijaba en ese entonces en los autores, pero si en los fics, por eso fue que los localice tan rápido y comente algunos de los que más recordaba, he visto su sesión y note que otros tantos fics que había leído en esa época eran también suyos, pero, me gustaría releerlos antes de dar mis comentarios, así que espérelos, saludos y que tenga un próspero año nuevo :D

 **-AnyGro:** Hola señorita AnyGro, espero que le esté yendo bien, si hay algo que debo agradecerle de este año que se fue es sin dudas el hecho de que después de que yo comentara sobre el Yuri para equilibrar las cosas, claro que lo dije en broma, usted confirmara el Yuri en su grandioso fic de "Unas Guardias Muy Extrañas", le deseo un gran año nuevo y que tenga éxito en todo lo que se proponga, saludos :D

 **-Gabe Logan:** Hola señor Logan, con usted pasa un caso similar al del señor Agente del Yosh, a usted, sin saberlo, lo seguía cuando yo era un simple lector sin cuenta por eso la primera vez que lo comente, comente casi al mismo tiempo todos los fics que había leído y disfrutado en su momento, en serio que es uno de los grandes escritores de , por lo que fue un gran honor cuando me mando respuestas a mis comentarios por MP, algo que le agradezco enormemente, espero que tenga un gran y próspero año nuevo, saludos :D

 **-Kuomi-Kun:** Hola Kuomi aunque no te conozco del todo, déjame decirte que tus fics me han gustado mucho y me encanta cuando respondes a mis comentarios en la página de Facebook de la manera ingeniosa y divertida como solo tú sabes hacer, pero en fin, te deseo un excelente año y te mando un gran saludo :D

 **-Lic. Julian Manes:** Hola señor Licenciado, espero que la esté pasando en grande y que tenga un gran año, bueno, sé que de usted solo he comentado el fic Yuri de Sakura Cardcaptor, fic que por cierto es de mis favoritos, pero sabe, ese fue el primer fic Yuri que leí y de ahí me surgió el gusto por el Yuri, un gusto que le agradezco mucho, le deseo un gran año y que le vaya bien en todo, saludos :D

 **-Maestro Taikun:** Oh gran Maestro Taikun, solo puedo decirle que me encanta su versión de "Todos vs Superman Prime" desde que era un chico sin cuenta, le deseo un excelente año, saludos :D

 **-Marianasl:** Oh, Marianasl-sama, sus fics Yuri son sin duda de los mejores que he leído, soy un gran fan de usted, le deseo un excelente año y le mando un gran saludo :D

 **-Minato Yagami 17:** Al gran Minato Yagami, solo le puedo repetir lo mucho que me gustan sus fics de FNAF y Pokémon, sus fics me hacen reír mucho y son de los mejores que he leído, que tenga un excelente año, saludos :D

 **-Nexo-D y As:** Oh, los grandes Nexo-D y As, sin lugar a dudas su gran fic de "Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" fue el que me introdujo en el fandom de FNAF y fue determinante para que un cobarde como yo gustara de una franquicia de terror como lo es FNAF, sin su fic, varios fics que sigo y disfruto actualmente... Y que seguiré y disfrutare, no los hubiera ni abierto, así que gracias, les deseo un excelente año y les mando un gran saludo amigos :D

 **-R-U-M-I-K:** Hola chicas, pues como otros autores, su historia de Preparatoria Takahashi la empecé cuando era un simple lector, y que puedo decir, el hecho de que fuera de Urusei Yatsura, mi anime favorito, oh bueno, que incluyera a los personajes de Urusei Yatsura hizo que encantara al instante, y también me encantan mucho tanto el spin-off de San Valentín y el fic de One Piece y Fairy Tail, que tengan un gran año, saludos :D

PD: También apoyo a Rumic World Latino

 **-Seki Blue Rose:** Hola señorita Seki Blue Rose, a pesar de que solo le he comentado una vez, su fic de "Dos guardias, un animatrónico y demás locuras" déjeme decirle que es uno de los mejores fics que he leído, con el plus de ser el único que he visto basado en el tercer juego, pero bueno, un saludo y que tenga un próspero año señorita :D

 **-rdcami:** Hola señorita rdcami, también de usted solo he leído un fic, el cual es, "Accidentes y Pañales", pero a pesar de eso, me encanta y es uno de mis favoritos, le deseo un gran año, saludos :D

Y por último pasare a 3 saludos muy especiales ya que no solo es para simples amigos de , sino que son para amigos de Facebook, los cuales me dieron el gran honor de figurar en sus listas de contactos personales, espero los disfruten:

 **-Hashashin:** Hola amigo, pues que te puedo decir, tu fic de "El guardia y la mecánica" es uno de los mejores que he leído, además de que tú has sido uno de esos escritores que me ha dado el gran honor de ser seguido primero por el antes que yo, lo cual te agradezco bastante, espero que las apariciones de Jack en mi fic de "El nuevo Guardia" y sus secuela te gusten, saludos y que tengas un excelente año :D

 **-Natsuki. Moonlight** **:** ¡ITOKO-CHAN! Saludos Itoko-Chan, pues que puedo decir, me encantan tus fic, tanto el principal como el secundario y me alegra que te guste mi fic de FNAF, y te agradezco públicamente el que me hayas dado el honor de nombrarme tu primo, espero que tengas un increíble 2016 y te mando muchos saludos, chocolates y abrazos :D

 **-Akashiya Moka:** Amiga, y pensar que eres la única en esta lista que no conocí en Fanfiction si no en Facebook y que yo sería quien te iniciara hace pocos días en lo que son los fanfics, por lo que te doy la bienvenida a esta comunidad, te mando muchos saludos y te deseo un gran 2016, saludos :D

-Bueno, eso sería todo supongo...

-Pues si-Dijo Dimentor.

-No se chicos... siento que a esto le falta algo más...

Entonces los OC's amigos de Arturo entraron.

-¡Chicos!-Saludo el cobarde sumiso a sus amigos.

-¡Arti!-Correspondieron al saludo sus amigos.

-Ultimate-Dijo Kevin-Ya terminamos de reparar el karaoke

-¡Genial! Ya sé cómo terminar este especial, chicos, sean mi coro... ¡MÚSICA MAESTRO!-Entonces la versión Karaoke de Pegasus Fantasy empezó a sonar (Aquí se los dejo por si gustan nwn watch?v=VKWXFzlCofw)-Chicos les dedico a todos esta canción, y si les gusto díganmelo para que la cante y suba a YouTube-Dice antes de empezar a cantar.

Siempre la creatividad

Vencerá a todo el canon

Y si tú

Quieres ser un autor

Escribirás

Con todo el corazón

Shippearas hasta el final

Si la inspiración se va

Las OTPs te guiaran

Fanfiction Fantasy

Yuri y libertad

Por qué son tus escritos

Con el corazón

Nadie te detendrá

Fanfiction

Jóvenes Autores

Fanfiction

Siempre escribirán

Fanfiction

Unidos por el fandom

Fanfiction

Autores

Hasta el final

Con la convicción

Aun de lo que no se lee

Con los follows

Los Comentarios

El nuevo capítulo llegara

En la página

Hay una historia para ti

Si tú lees de verdad

Su luz te hará vivir

Fanfiction Fantasy

Yaoi y libertad

Por qué son tus escritos

Con el corazón

Nadie te detendrá

Fanfiction

Jóvenes Autores

Fanfiction

Siempre escribirán

Fanfiction

Unidos por el fandom

Fanfiction

Shippeando hasta el final

Fanfiction Fantasy

Yuri y libertad

Por qué son tus escritos

Con el corazón

Nadie te detendrá

Fanfition

Jóvenes Autores

Fanfiction

Siempre Shippearan

Fanfiction

Unidos por el fandom

Fanfiction

Shipeando

Hasta el final

Entonces una nueva lluvia de fuegos artificiales apareció detrás del autor.

-¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ¡SALUDOS A TODOS Y QUE TENGAN UN INCREÍBLE AÑO! ¡ÉXITO EN LO QUE SE PROPONGAN Y TENGAN TODOS UN GRAN DIMENTOR DE ORO CADA UNO! ¡SI QUIEREN AGREGARME ACEPTARE SUS SOLICITUDES CON GUSTO! ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! :'D

 **Escena Post Créditos**

El autor y sus 4 OC's estaban limpiando.

-Ah-Suspiro el autor-Es una lástima que no vayamos a volver a usar este escenario hasta el próximo especial.

-Pues podría...-Empezó Arturo-Nah, mejor olvídelo, fue una idea tonta...

-Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Entonces una alarma sonó.

-¡KYYYYYAAAAHHH! ¡Se me hace tarde para la universidad! Ahí les dejo el changarro chicos, nos vemos-Dice Ultimate antes de salir corriendo.

-Oye Arti, ¿Que le ibas a decir a Ultimate?-Pregunto Dimentor

-Pues se me ocurrió que hiciera un show de preguntas y retos, como los que tanto le gustan, pero recordé que nos harían preguntas raras y nos harían hacer tantas estupideces y se me pasa.

-Si-Concordó Dimentor-Ya me imagino a todos retando a Sailor Saturn para que me agarre a patadas.

-O a mí me harían cambiarles los cuerpos a las personas-Dijo Body Master.

-Pero si eso es lo que haces...-Dijo Multiverso.

-Sí, pero no soy esclavo de nadie, si hago que alguien cambie de cuerpos con alguien o cambie de sexo será porque yo quiera :v

-Supongo que yo sería el ignorado-Soltó Multiverso.

-Eso en un fic de preguntas y retos es bueno, es decir mírenme a mí, de seguro harían que los robots feos esos me violaran o tenga que hacer escenas cursis con ellos, se lo imaginan...-Se puso delante de los 3 y hablo con exagerado tono afeminado-¡HAS YAOI CON FOXY! ¡HAS YAOI CON BONNIE! ¡HAS YAOI CON BALLON BOY! ¡HAS YAOI CON FREDDY! ¡HAS YAOI CON GOLDEN! ¡HAS YAOI CON PUPPET! ¡QUE MANGLE TE VIOLE CON SUS TENTÁCULOS! ¡BESA A MARION! ¡BESA A CHICA! ¡BESA A BON! ¡BESA A BALLON GIRL!...-Dijo mientras sus hermanos OC's aplaudían y reían por su imitación, pero sus caras pasaron a una de terror.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el castaño... Entonces volteo y vio a un Ultimate Dimentor shockeado y estático-¡KYYYAAAHHHHH! ¡Lord Ultimate!

-Solo vine por mi mochila...-Dijo el escritor sin expresión alguna y con la vista totalmente pérdida.

-Eh... Lord Ultimate...-Dijo Multiverso pasando su mano frente a su creador.

-Señor Ultimate...-Dijo Body Master mientras lo picaba en la megilla.

-Ya se nos murió moridamente-Dijo Arturo.

-No lo creo-Dijo Dimentor-Si eso pasara nosotros moriríamos con el...

Entonces una chispa apareció en su ojo asustando a sus OC's.

-¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAHHHHH! ¡TUVO UNA IDEA!-Gritaron los 4 asustados-¡LORD ULTIMATE! ¡LO QUE SEA QUE SE LE HAYA OCURRIDO! ¡EN DEFINITIVA ES MALA IDEA!-Gritaron mientras agitaban las manos.

-Aun no decido nada, pero si la mayoría está de acuerdo lo hare, ya sea aquí o en Facebook.

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritaron los 4 como Darth Vader.

-Por cierto, creo que se deberían preocupar por otras cosas...-Les dijo el pelinegro a sus OC's, los cuales voltearon y vieron con terror quienes estaban ahí.

-Con que robots feos-Dijeron los animatrónicos mirando furiosos a Arturo mientras sostenían con sus manos sartenes, escobas, espadas y demás armas punzo cortantes.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!-Grito antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad siendo perseguido por los robots.

-Hola Dimentor-Decía una Sailor Saturn con una apariencia salvaje, la cual tenía una sonrisa algo sádica y...

-¡E... Esas... Esas botas son muy gruesas!-Dijo muy nervioso Dimentor viendo que las botas de la Sailor eran muy gruesas y hasta tenían picos de metal.

-¡Ven acá Dimentor!

-¡KKKKYYYYYAAAAHHHH!-Grito antes de huir maricamente de la Sailor.

Un motón de chicas veían a Body Master furiosas.

-¡Vuelve a convertirnos en hombres!

-¡Ingratos! ¡Deberían agradecerme! ¡Ya que estaban bien feos!-Grito antes de seguir a sus hermanos OC's en el escape.

-Bueno, yo no tengo nada que deber o temer-Digo Multiverso.

-¿Seguro chico?-Dijo un oficial de policía mientras lo esposaba.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Quedas arrestado por incendiar propiedad privada.

-¡Pe... Pero fue un accidente...!

-Dígaselo al juez.

-¡Lord Ultimate! ¡Ayuda! He leído sobre la cárcel.

-Y...

-No es bonita-Dijo empezando a chillar.

-Descuida Multiverso, los ayudare a los cuatro...-Y otra alarma sonó-Después de la universidad-Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡ESPERE! ¡NO SE VAYA!-Grito Multiverso antes de que lo metieran bruscamente en la patrulla.

Y así termina este (retrasado) especial de año nuevo, espero le haya gustado y les deseo a todos un gran año nuevo :D


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
